The Rage of Your Dreams
by Hell Master Ryoko
Summary: What happens when the slayers fall into another world...and meet they're grand kids? lots of slayers sillyness so be warned...
1. NO NEED FOR A FUTURE! Here we go again!

Chapter one

Chapter one!: NO NEED FOR A FUTURE! Here we go again!

It was a normal day in the life of the fiery sorceress Lina Inverse. She and her dim-witted yet lovable companion Gourry were on there way to sairoonagain. It seems that Zel and Amelia had urgent matters that they wanted to discuss with her. Amelia had sent lina a letter a few weeks ago stating that there was monster activity in sairoon again and she didn't know where else to turn.

"Say lina how much farther do we hafta walk? I'm getting hungry!" Gourry moaned. "Just a couple more miles jelly fish brain, and quit moaning- your starting to make me hungry too!" she commanded. 

"So what was it Amelia said in the letter, is it really that important?" he asked. 

" I don't really know, something about the monster race, they're causing problems that they just can't handle." She said smugly. 

"So why did she call you?" he asked.She gave him a death glare which made him silent in fear. When they arrived, they were greeted by Amelia and Zelgadis who took them directly to one of the private rooms in the palace, whatever was happening- it was serious. 

"Oh! Miss Lina I'm so glad to see you again!" she said with admiring eyes, the kind of admiration she's always had for one of her greatest friends.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys again too, so what's this big problem you have?" Lina asked Get –strait-to-the- pointy. Zelgadis cleared his throat and took an even more serious tone than the one he took before(which is usually pretty darn serious ^^)

"Well as, as you know we in Sairoon have been sensing odd vibes lately.We think it's the monster race." He said nonchalantly. 

"Well that's no real surprise." Lina said as she played with a piece of her hair. Zelgadis continued with his explanation. 

"Some scouts said that they witnessed under ground activities, and strange rituals deep under the city…" he drifted into thought. While they were discussing the matter, no one happened to see one of the shadows between one of the large pillars in the room move…

Lina sat back in her chair and mused on this. Gourry was asleep by now and was snoring loudly. Lina kicked him and he came to a rude awakening AKA Lina's fist… "Any way- what kinda rituals were they?" she asked trying to stay serious.

"They said something about a bright light, some kind of door..." Amelia said as she thought about her words. Yet again that pesky shadow moves. 

"A bright light and a door, maybe a resurrection of some sort?" Lina thought out loud. 

"Perhaps, but all we know is it's causing major distortions and fracas all over..." Zel started as he felt an odd chill come over him. Lina looks concerned and asks him what's the matter. "I **sense something…it's coming from over there…" he points to one of the pillars, the shadow moves again.**

"Well that's weird…" Lina said. "What's weird?, what do you see Miss Lina?" Amelia asked with worry in her voice. "I thought I just saw something move over there." She said as she stood up to get a better look. 

"Well I don't see anything... but I know something's there-be on guard." Zel said with a hissing tone. Suddenly the shadow moves out from behind the pillar and changes into a swirling black mass. It seemed to have a voice and it was laughing maniacally at them!

"Whoa! This is way weird! Hey… wait a sec, why do I know that laugh?" Lina said as she started to get a clue of what or who it was. Suddenly, Gourry woke up and stood, knocking his chair to the floor. 

"Hey! Look, it's Xellos!" he shouted. Everyone's jaws drop to the floor as the seemingly brain-dead Gourry finally made a correct and intelligent observation. A pouty Xellos appears out of the black swirl stuff. "Xelloss? Oh no…if he's around that only means more trouble…" she whined.

"Well thank you Mr. ruin-my-cool-entrance!" Xellos pouted. "Xellos, what are you doing here?! " Lina asked, with dread, "And why are you sneaking around?"

"Well you know how it is! I'm a demon! the sneaking around is all part of my ah… persona," He chirped. "Anyway, I too am searching for answers as to these odd disturbances!"

"What? You mean to say that the Mazoku aren't responsible for this? I find that kind of hard to believe…" Zelgadis saidwith suspicion in his voice. 

"Well yes and no...you see, rouge demons that have no allegiance to the dark lords are up to something... as to what is a secret!" he chirped as he waggled his finger. 

"So what you're saying is you know but can't tell us right?" she moaned. 

"Nope this time I'm as clueless about things as you are." He said with a little sigh. Lina eyed him suspiciously, if there was one thing she knew about Xellos was that he never, NEVER told the whole truth.

"So what DO you know about all this? I know you know so don't even try to lie to

me Xellos!" she demanded. Xellos gave up, she just knew him too well.

"All I know is, is that they're up to something, we need to put a stop to it or else…. Well something not so good will happen if we just ignore it (and lord Beast Master ORDERED me to…)" Xellos tailed off. 

"Hey Lina?" Gourry asked sheepishly, but before he could continue Lina cut him off. "I KNEW THIS WAS COMING!!! …" she gave Gourry a lecture on how jelly fish-like he was, and the others just stared. "Um.. so shall we go Miss Lina?" Xellos asked nervously. Suddenly the doors slammed open and the sound of a familiar ANGRY voice is heard. 

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!!!" she shouted with furry. Lina rubbed her ears and turned to the source of the voice, every one is glad to see one of they're old friends…except…"Oh NO! It's you! Who invited the dragon to come with us!!" he shouted in utter disgust."That's right, Miss Amelia summoned me! And I'm going with you all, but I don't see why Namagomi wants to come! He's probably going to betray us again, like he ALWAYS does." She said in a bitter furry. Xellos sneered at her in utter hatred. 

"Is that so, goldie locks! Well I wouldn't expect a little selfish dragon to understand anything that involves reason!" he shouted spitefully. Seeing no end in site to this little ***discussion* Lina decided to intervene. "Look Filia, I know what you think of Xellos… I mean you and Xellos don't get along, but right now him being a Mazoku might actually help us find out what's going on." With that being said Xellos stuck his tonge out at Filia and she fumed.**

"We all need to work together on this one, right you guys?" she said as she gave Zel and Amelia a friendly glance. Zelgadis smiled. "Yes, we wish you the best of luck you guys!" he said with a smug smile. Lina frowned. "Don't think you're weaseling your way out of this one Zelgadis! You're two are the ones who called us here!" she said. "Well I'm afraid we'll hafta sit this one out, you see we need to rule the country and well…" Zel stopped mid sentence to gaze lovingly at Amelia…Lina suddenly notices something about Amelia that she didn't before. "Y-you mean..." she asked with a slight blush. Amelia smiled a little and blushed. "Yes.. that's right.." she said with a giggle.

Lina sweatdropped. "Oh this is great, just great…" she sighed. 

"Amelia can't go in this condition, and I refuse to leave her here so we're asking for you guys to go instead." Zelgadis said. Lina was a little annoyed at this …interesting turn of events. Out of the corner of her eye, Lina saw Gourry pointing at her, then Zel, then Amelia, and then back at her again seeming to be deep in thought."Oh _please. I'm not going to wait for you figure it out. She's pregnant, yogurt brain!" Lina yelled at Gourry, who looked disappointed that Lina didn't let him figure it out._

"Anyway, Zel, she'll be fine, She's a tough girl, she can take care of herself." She pleaded with the Chimera"MISS LINA!!! how could you say that!!!" Filia squawked. "Of all the inconsiderate things you could say! you've hit a new low!!!""Filia, trust me.. she's one of the toughest girls I know. she can handle Zel not being around for a few days." Lina said, trying to get the others to agree with her. She finally stops when she notices Gourry looking at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"But what if it's not a few days, like what if it's a few months or years?" Gourry asks them all, as if having a premonition. His pensive mood is soon shaken off by the ludicrous looks he's receiving from the others in response to his sudden insight."Well then if that's the case, then he can come back." Lina resolved. 

"That, may not be possible...." Xellos spoke up."But until we know what we're truly dealing with, the more have on our side, the better our chances of putting an end to whatever it is." Lina commented. "Miss Lina....?" Amelia asked sheepishly. "Yeah?" Lina responded as she turns to look at Amelia. "Please don't think of me unkindly but... I depend so much on zel-koi now" Amelia said as she hugged her husband. "I need him to stay with me. Please Miss Lina, try to understand?" the ruler asked as tears begin to fight their way out through slightly closed eyes. 

"Amelia, I understand how you feel." Lina said as she sighed in defeat. "I guess we can handle things on our own for now, but if things start to get too much for us to handle... can we borrow him for a little while?" Lina smiled a sweet smile towards her friend in hope.

"Of course Miss Lina!" Amelia said quickly, relieved that Zelgadis would stay near her side, "but I'm sure you of all people can handle it!" At the sound of the complement, Lina couldn't help but smile.

"Well come on guys, we have work to do." Lina said joyously because she was going on another adventure with her good friends… well, usual companions at the least.

"All right, now if everyone would all follow me!" Xellos said, eager to get going.

"NOO!!!" Filia shouted, causing everyone to look at her and then shake their heads at her insistence of counter-acting the Mazoku. "There is no way that I am going to sit by and let that _monster lead this expedition!"_

"Ahem…" Xellos cleared his throat to regain the others' attention, "I was going to say, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, that my master's spies have found one of the underground entrances, where we could get to the bottom of this little mystery." "Sorry Filia," Lina told her, "but we're following Xellos this time." As expected, Filia wasn't happy and grumbled about the issue. "All right, lead the way, Xellos." Xellos nodded and Lina, Gourry, and Filia follow him in his walk through the town- all the while, Filia fumed. When Xellos led them into a restaurant, Lina started to drool at the scent of sweet smelling food.

"BREAK TIME!!!"Lina yelled to her friends as she sits at the nearest empty table. "I want everything on the menu twice........to start!!" "Not now Lina-chan." Xellos tells her, as he dragged her away from the table that she'd latched herself to.

"But I'm **so HUNGRY***!!!!!!!!" "We need to go, you can eat later Lina-chan." Xellos said, just before peaking a kiss on her cheek. "HEY!" Gourry yelled, pulling a hammer out of hammer space and hitting Xellos with it. "I saw that!!" "Owwies!" Xellos muttered cutely as he rubbed the spot where Gourry hit his head. Gourry puts the hammer back where it belongs and Lina finally lets go of the table, blushing slightly at what just happened.

"Well lets get a move on..." Xellos then knocks on the wall closest to the group 4 times. At first nothing happened, but then they hear a grating noise and the door opens.

The four travelers walk through a labyrinth of catacombs, the freshness of the new adventure beginning to wear out.Then, just as Lina was going to start complaining, they reached a room full of monk-like people. Not knowing the persons intentions, they hide.

"I don't think this is your everyday monster convention..." Lina whispers from behind a pillar. "No, it is certainly not... what's going on?" Xellos opens his eyes in dismay, trying to see what is going on. "You haven't heard anything from anybody?" Lina asked. "Caught a rumor? Anything?" "Nothing. All of this is totally hush- hush, not even Jo-sama knows anything about this!" Xellos told them.

"USLESS AS USUALL!!!" Filia yells from behind her hiding spot. At the sound of the yelling, the monks stop and turn to look at her. "Nice going, air head!" Xellos says in her ear from behind her. "OOPS... Hey! Get away from me NAMAGOMI!!!" "Will you shut up!?" Lina chides Filia as she grabs her and puts her hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Welcome guests...." one of the monk-like people said. "Guests?" Lina questioned while blinking rapidly. "Please don't be frightened. We've been expecting you, Miss Lina Inverse, Filia ul copt, and you Xellos, Master of Beasts and...who art thou?" the man told them. "Huh? Me?" the man nodded his head. "I'm Gourry!" " ...Ahh, yes the dumb one... Welcome to our operations!" "Hey!" Gourry yelled at the man. "Heh, don't mind him please." Lina laughed nervously, then smacked Gourry upside the head.

" ...We are glad you all arrived safely." "Are they being sarcastic?" Lina asked Xellos. "I-I don't know..." "Allow us to tell you why your here..." The man continued. "Please do..." Lina encouraged him. "As you know, there is an over world. What we have discovered is that there are millions of other words…. And you people are going to be the first test pilots to enter these worlds...."

"I don't remember volunteering to be a 'test pilot'!" Lina told them. "You're right." The man said. "Huh?" "You didn't volunteer… This man volunteered himself, and then he volunteered yourselves. …" The gang watched as a man wearing a cloak stepped into view. When he pulled back the hood that hid his face, they were all stunned. "V-V-ValGaav?!?!" The four squeaked, shrieked, yelled and said in surprise at the same time.

"Mommy?" Val asked Filia. "Huh?" Gourry asked as they all sweatdropped.

"He volunteered us, eh?" Lina asked the man. "Ummm… Well, he kept repeating your names anyway…" Then the man regained his composure and signaled to the rest of the monks. After the signal, all of the monks started to chant, and the floor beneath their feet started to swirl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW NAMAGOMI?!?!" Filia yelled. "I'm not doing anything!" "Well they are. I- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lina said, and then yelled at the surprise of falling into the whole created by the chanting. The others screams soon followed as they all fell down into the abyss.


	2. Sucked into another world? The Reversed ...

It was a normal day in the life of the firey sorceress Lina Inverse

Hi people! I'm back with chapter two. Well I consider them to be more like episodes of slayers then chapters but ah well.It's pretty long, or at least writing it took a while. Well enjoy what I have written; chapter three will be done…eventually…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Sucked into a strange world? The reverse blade sword of light!

** **

The slayers, after falling through the doorway, found them selves in a strange place. It seemed oddly familiar to all of them, but no one knew exactly where. Filia, whose deductive skills were as sharp as the sword of light, led her to one conclusion as to why all of this was happening…

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE US NAMAGOMI!?!?!" she said calmly **enter SARCASM here. **She quickly proceeded to beat the poor purple priest with her mace. Through the massive beating Xellos managed to speak, " Knock it off!!! I didn't do it for once I swear!!!" he said in a cracked, but sincere voice. Lina, being the sensible one for the moment, tried her best to stop Filia from making Xellos into purple Mazoku mush.

"Filia! Calm down... it's not his fault. For once…" she sighed. Filia stopped and Xellos quickly stood up.

" Thank you Lina Chan! At least someone's not a total dragon beach with a temper problem!!" he sneered as he dusted himself off. Gourry, who was awake and was listening, decided it was way past time for him to put his two cents in. **"**But doesn't Lina have a BIG temper problem??" he said innocently. Lina promptly whacked him over the head and he "OWW'ed" in pain.

"Grrrr. well anyway, where in the world are we?" she asked as if expecting an answer.

"If I didn't know better…I'd say this isSairaag...but it can't be..." Xellos mused. "Well why not?" Filia asked. Seeing as she lived in the outer world, she had no way of knowing that Sairaag was destroyed. …Twice no less. Lina turned to Filia and explained. " Because Sairaag was a giant crater in the ground last time I checked." She said flatly. Filia was surprised a little, but not much. This got her thinking, however. **"**Oh well, maybe we're in the past? Or another world?" she thought allowed. Xellos didn't let this grand opportunity for an insult get by.

"Wow! I didn't know you could be so...perceptive Fi-san! And here I thought you dragons were just pushy and rude, but now I know that you guys really put THOUGHT into it! " he snickered. Filia twitched. "WHAT WAS THAT??" she growled as she reached under her skirts for her mace-sama. Lina, who was getting generally annoyed at the two for such behavior in the situation they were in, decided to step in yet again. "Will both of you knock it off. This is no time to argue about anything!" Lina shouted, but it was to no avail. So she decided to make sure everyone was here and safe. It wasn't until then that she realized that someone was missing. " Hey where in the world is that idiot Valgaav! How dare he 'volunteer' us for something without our permission??" she fumed. Suddenly she felt the earth move beneath her. "Unmer heeeeerm!!! Gemt roooof a mreeeee!!" a mumbled voice choked. Lina looked down and realized that she was standing on the ancient dragon. Filia stopped arguing with Xellos when she realized that her baby was being squished beneath Lina. " Oh Val! Are you alright!?" she shouted as she picked Lina up and tossed her several feet in another direction. She helped the crushed young man stand up. " I'm alright mother, it'd take a lot more than that to hurt me!" he said triumphantly. Lina leapt to her feet and was about to start fireballing people for they're gross lack of concern for her presence, when she realized something that was odd. "M-mother?" she asked stunned.

** **

** **

Filia pulled Lina aside, just enough so that Val couldn't here what she was saying. "Didn't you know, after we killed Valgaav, he was reborn into Val here!" she whispered as she pointed to her adopted son. "Hello!" Val said while waving his hand. Lina hid her face in her hands. "Why doesn't anybody ever tell me these things?" she groaned through her hands. "Well at least I know he's not gonna try and kill me anymore…" she sighed. This left Val very confused. "Huh. Anymore?" he asked. Filia nearly had a conniption, then quickly pulled Lina off to the side again.

"SHH!!! He doesn't remember all of his past!" she whispered harshly. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!" Lina harshly whispered back. As they were talking a small orange haired boy, looking about 11 or 12years of age, ran into Lina with a loud 'UMPH'. He landed with a thump right on his butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going!!" Lina shouted. " Ow…I bumped into something bony that I did…" he moaned. Lina's eyes glowed red. "Who are you callen' BONEY YOU LITTLE!!!" it took both Gourry and Val to hold her back, but the boy looked completely unconcerned. Until he gasped in horror. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" he shouted as an opened sign in a nearby window went to closed. He started sobbing. "NO *sobs* I'm ...too late...that I am..." he sobbed. Lina blinked in confusion. "Too late for what?" she asked, but he just pointed to the sign at the top at the building. "They have the best food in all the province! That they do! And now you made me late!!!" he growled as his appearance became semi-demonic.Lina made a face of pure pain and anguish that no one had ever seen in her make about food in the past 23 minutes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she wailed a wail that could wake the dead…FIVE times over. After saying that, she promptly withered into a little pile 'o Lina.

"I'm…so HUNGRY! We're gunna starve." She sobbed s'more. The orange haired kid was really getting pissed. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP A HANDSOME SORRCERY GEINIUS FROM HIS FOOD!!! You will pay for this!" he was about to cast a fireball when all of a sudden, a roar so ungodly loud sounded, shacking the ground beneath them. Everyone fell over at the magnitude of the monstrous, inhuman roar. After it ended, Lina sat up. "What the heck was that? Was it a demon dragon?" she asked in utter confusion. Orange boy blushed and rubbed his stomach. "Ouch my stomach...I haven't eaten in like 2 hours! That I haven't..." he groaned. Lina gasped in terror. H-how can anyone go without eating for 2 whole hours!!!" she asked horrified.

** **

** **

He just shrugged."I can 'ruff' it, anyways, you seem kinda familiar to me, wanna go get a taco?" he asked her, ignoring everyone else. Lina's face brightened. "Tacos? Ok let's go!" "It's at the other end of town! and we gotta get there fast before all those other wankers, that we should. RAY WINNG!!" he flew off in the direction of the taco stand with Lina close behind him. The others just stood there, annoyed and ignored. Finally Val spoke up. "What now?" he asked meekly. Gourry pouted. "I wanna taco too…" he whined. 

** **

"Hmm.I think we should split up and take a look around." Xellos suggested. "As long as I don't need to be around you I'm fine with it, Namagomi." Filia said smugly. This made Xellos more cranky that usual. "FINE!!!" he shouted. "OK THEN" Filia shouted back.

"...Are those two married or something?" Val thought to himself. "Um... we'll all meet... at that fountain over there at about noon? Is that ok?" he asked the fighting couple. They agree to that and the all go their separate ways.

** **

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

Gourry was wandering around, hungry and lost. "I wanna taco…" he sulked. Suddenly Gourry's sharp hearing picked up someone wailing and whining. He looked around only to see some massive explosions nearby. "What the?" he said absently as he ran over to see what was going on.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO MEAN!!!!" Screamed a tall very tan blonde woman. She was warring a blue kinda space-cadet looking police uniform. (Oh no…brace yourselves people, this wont be pretty.) "Just look what you did to my taco stand wench!!" the owner of the food stand shouted. "Taco?" Gourry asked as he scurried over to look for any leftover tacos.

** **

"But-but I saw a cockroach!" she sniffled.****"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!" he exasperated.

"I'm sorry..." she said, " But I just can't do anything right without ...(you guessed it all you Tenchi Muyo fans out there…) KYOOOOONEEEEEEEEEE!!" She wailed. "It's ok, you don't haft to cry." Gourry said as he took care of the shopkeeper and chomped on a taco at the same time. Mihoshi's eyes lit up.

** **

** **

"Th- thank you so much...those awful guys were so mean!" she cheered. "I don't know why, there's still plenty of good taco's left." He said as he grab yet another taco and ate it whole. Mihoshi sighed. "I wish my partner Kyone was here..." " Partner?" He asked with his mouth full of taco stuffs.

** **

** **

"Yeah...even though she makes fun of me and calls me dumb 'n things like that..." ****"Yeah Lina does that a lot to me too." He laughed."Wow... you seem really smart though...is she mean and angry all the time like Kyone is?" she asked. "Lina makes mean and angry look like compliments…" he sighed. Mihoshi was hanging on his every word.

"Wow how can you stand it?" she asked while chomping on a taco.Right then she noticed his sword of light. Gourry didn't notice her sudden interest in his weapon, so he just continued eating. "Just used to it I guess." He sighed. Suddenly the blonde GP officer decided to inquire about Gourry's Sword. "Wow! Mr.. err...whatever your name was, your sword is big and shiny..."

** **

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

** **

Xellos also was having a bit of trouble finding his way through his new surroundings. "My, this is very odd... where am I now? This layout is completely different from the other two Sairaags…" He said,"It seems to be a red light district…interesting…" before his dirty Mazoku mind could fabricate any ideas, his ears were pierced by the sound of maniacal laughter. It seemed to be coming from a near by ally way.

** **

** **

** **

"VERY interesting... well they say curiosity killed the cat…but I'm not a cat…" He reasoned as he went over to see what was going on. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! CALL ME PRINCESSS!!!" a shrill high-pitched, somewhat British voice commanded. She was a woman with long purple hair, the top layer cut short. She had rose quarts colored eyes and a strange head ornament on. (Looks like another guest appearance from Tenchi Muyo! Poor Xellos-sama…) the woman then whipped a man who she had captured and tied up. All Xellos could do was stare. "Oh my…"

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

In hearing Xellos whispered comment the domi-woman turned around and glared at him before smiling; a devilish smile. "Oh, well hello there..." she purred as she eyed him, "Your a much better specimen then that trash over there..." she motioned to her victim who was nearly unconscious. "How about we play a little, baby. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" she laughed as she cracked her whip. Xellos blinked. "Eep..."

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

Valgaav wasn't having much luck either. Because of his memory loss, he was at the greatest disadvantage. "I don't really remember this place...I wonder where everyone else is...I'm really board..." he sighed as he kicked a rock that was lying on the street. Suddenly a little girl with half pigtails and a little green dress ran by, she wasn't looking and collided into him head on. " OH! I'm so sorry I…" he started, but couldn't finish. He took one look at the girl and he lost his voice. (Aww love at first sight?) He became entranced.

"This...girl, she makes me feel so strange..." he thought. The small girl didn't notice the dumbfounded look on his face; she just blinked and smiled. "Itsh ok. My fault for not looking." She said with a cute little lisp. The sound of her sweet 'lil voice woke Val from his daze like state. "Uh? Huh? Oh! No don't worry about it...say what's your…" he tried to ask. Unfortunately before he could say any more, she ran off into the crowds and he lost sight of her. He sighed. "What a cute little girl she was" he said dreamily, " I wish I could have gotten her name though, oh well…"

** **

** **

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

Liam (the orange kid) and Lina Were at a nearby Restaurant (at least the 5th one they've hit in the past half an hour.) They were both eating so rabidly, that people were staring at them in disgust. "So (chomp) what are (CHEW) you guys (slurp) doing here in (Chomp) New Sairaag?" he said as he scarfed a chicken cutlet whole. "New Sairaag (chomp chomp)?" she nearly choked.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

"Yeah the other one got blown up buy some nut named Rebo or was it Lezo or- well he blew it up. Somewhere in the vicinity of 70 or so years ago! "It's (slurp) Rezo...(choke) did you say 70 years!?" Lina nearly choked to death in shock. "Yeah but he was defeated by the great Lina Inverse! I here she was really cool! She's the one who inspired me to become a mage that she did!" he said with pride lined in his whole attitude."We must have been sent to the future when we sucked through that doorway..." she thought allowed. Luckily Liam was still on too much of a roll to hear what she had said.

** **

"Are you ok, you're turning green..." He asked, poking her a bit. "Yeah (cough) I'm fine..." she assured him. "That's good miss…oh I'm so dumb I never got your name!" he laughed, "My name's Liam, what's yours?" Lina broke into a cold sweat. If he knew the truth, if anyone for that matter, she and the others could be in really big trouble."Oh it's Li... liiii...Lee Lee..." she laughed nervously as she shook his hand. "Heh that's a cute name... do you have a last name Lee Lee?" he asked.

** **

Now Lina was in trouble. Since her stomach was not yet filled to capacity, she was having trouble with her inept spur of the moment thinking. "Uhh yes of course…" she stuttered. "Well I guess if you don't want to tell me that it's ok. Some people find it too personal and if it is I'm sorry." He paused. "Well my full name is Liam, Liam Inverse at your service." He smiled and Lina turned yet another shade of pale. "... I-Inverse?" she stuttered in disbelief. 

** **

"Yes, you see, I'm related to the great Lina! I'm just not sure how. I have my mom, grand mom, 3 aunts and a cousin all named Lina, but one of them is Lina Inverse, I know it!" he said with pride. "But I'm not too sure, she died before I could meet her...I wish I could though. In any case I have a gut feeling she was my grandma…" he pouted.But within seconds he was smug and confident again. "I bet you're jealous, your not related to someone like Lina!! I here she was really pretty along with being a master mage!" he said giving the victory sign. 

** **

"Um a quick question, who's your grand father?" She asked nervously."...I forget his name- I know I'm horrible, can't remember my own grand pa's name, but before he passed on he gave me this." He pulled out a strangely family sword. "It's freaky, I wish I were a better swordsman, but I'm not..." he blushed slightly, " built for that sorta thing..." Indeed. Liam was not very strong looking at all, but lina was about to die when she saw the sword he possessed.

"No. Anybody but him, not the Jellyfish for brains… NO!!" she screamed as she twitched to the floor. Liam blinked. "Miss Lee Lee? Are you ok?" he poked her lightly.

Lina just twitched. "Anybody but him... why? Why him?" she moaned. Liam was getting concerned over his new friends reaction. "What's wrong Lee Lee? You're spazing out over my sword? Is that it?" he panicked.

** **

** **

"Not... the sword... the person who owned the sword...before you...NOOOOOOOO!!!!" (Insert Lina Spaz here) "HEY! Don't you dare talk trash about any of my family members you little wench! There are two things you never say to Liam Inverse 1, don't call me short and 2, never EVER make fun of my family!" he growled. At that moment Lina snapped out of her little stupor. "Hey wait a minute here! Nobodies making fun of your family... your grandfather was a great swordsman and a really nice guy, but anybody who knows him knows his as dumb as a jellyfish!"

Liam's anger was building. "WHAT DID YOU...wait...yeah he kind of was..." he grew suspicious of our heroin, "But how would you know about that?" he asked cautiously. Lina froze. "Er-umm…rumors?" she laughed nervously. "Well I dunno...HEY!!! WAITER!!! ORDER A DINNER FOR 18 OVER TO TABLE 9 PLEASE!!!" he smirked as he tied his napkin to his neck.Lina was outraged.

"What about me!?" she shouted. Liam stared at her curiously. "Oh sorry, I'm to used to eating alone... MAKE IT FOR 30!!!" Lina smiled a big toothy smile. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

Everyone had converged back to the water fountain. Filia had purchased at least 9 vases 12 clay rice bowls and 8 poetry books, Gourry was asleep, and Val looked like he was going to be sick. Xellos was in the worst shape; cuts, whip marks, and other lacerations lined his whole body. "...Uuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrggggggg...so much pain...ow...hey Filia can you do me a favor?" he moaned as he walked closer to the spell bound golden dragon. Filia has her nose buried in a poetry book looking like she's in absolute bliss.

"Hmmm?" she purred. Xellos inched in until his face was inches away from hers. "Hit me, please?" he whispered. Her mind still in that book, she nonchalantly whips out her mace and hits him over the head, never even taking her eyes off of it. Xellos, being a Mazoku (mazo = masochist. Ku= race. In other words, demons that live on pain.), was loving it. He was in a state of pure bliss, more so then the pottery-obsessed dragon. "Ahhhhhh pain...pure unadulterated dominatrix-free pain..." he sighed. That snapped Filia out of her Zen like state. 

"D-d-dominatrix? YOU PERVERTED NAMAGOMI! (Namagomi = raw garbage)" she screamed as she beat him profusely with her mace. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh lower, no higher ...ooooo Fi -Chan you're the best!" he cooed. Filia stopped abruptly and gave him a dirty look. "… I DISPISE you…" she growled. Xellos just gave her a little smile."I love you too (Enter sarcasm here)…" he chirped.

Filia went back to reading her book, and re-entered Zen.

"Mother…" Val blushed, "...Um can we talk?" he seemed very anxious about something. Filia looked up from her book. "Of course Val sweetie." She said. Val just fidgeted. "In private..." he whispered. Filia blinked and nodded. "Oh! Yes, of course..." she said as she turned and gave Xellos an evil look. Xellos just sighed. "Fine I know where I'm not wanted..." he said as he vanished. Filia smiled venomously. "It's about time!" she sneered. Suddenly, a very pissed off Xellos reappeared. 

"Bite me!!" he shouted at her, his face inches from hers. "Not if I was dieing of hunger!!" she shouted right back. Val sighed. "Here we go…" he said to no one in particular. "What? 'You afraid you might like what you taste?" he grinned. Filia, being a well-bread dragon, blushed at that comment. "No! I –I'm just afraid you'd poison yourself to kill me!" she shouted in outrage. Xellos couldn't pass this grand opportunity to say something dirty. His grin widened. 

** **

"What do you take me for Filia, I'm not that spineless, if I wanted to kill you I'd do it in a more… creative fashion. In a way in which we'd both enjoy… or at least I will" he snickered. Filia's last nerve was about to break. "JUst LEave already!!!" she screeched. Xellos, a very content Xellos, teleported away snickering to himself.****

** **

** **

At that moment, Gourry decided to wake up."Huh? What's going on?" he said groggily. This seemed to make Filia seethe."Filia? Where's Xellos? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" he asked while rubbing his eye. Filia, who still seemed to be seething, turned to face him. Namagomi had to go on a sudden trip, and I suggest you join him if you know what's good for you…" she growled. Gourry found himself very confused, a state of which he was very familiar, so he came to the most sensible course of action he could think of.

** **

** **

"Um…ok Filia, I guess I'll go find Lina then, bye!" He chirped as he ran off to find his friend.This only seemed to make Filia seethe more. By this time Val was a bit more than a little afraid of his mother's temperament. He decided now was the best time to cut in, before her anger became worse. "M-mother?" he squeaked. Filia took a deep breath and tried to calm down the best she could. She reached into a small bag she was carrying under her cloak and managed to pull out of it, a complete tea set and table.

"Yes sweet heart?" she purred as she poured herself and her son some tea. "I was walking in the city today and I bumped into this this girl and..." he trailed off. He wasn't aware of it but Filia noticed the slight blush that trailed across his face. "And?" she smiled, sipping some tea. "I don't know," he blushed, "I felt really weird...like I was...sick or something..." Filia couldn't help but chuckle a little at his innocence. "Love at first sight eh?" she giggled. Val turned a brighter shade of red.

** **

** **

"L- love!? But it felt awful!" he spurted. "Oh? Like how?" she smiled. Val twiddled his thumbs, in that cute sick puppy kind of way. "Well I started getting all hot and my palms were sweaty...and my knees were like Jell-O and my stomach hurt..." he rambled. Filia smiled. "That's love…" she sighed. Val was in disbelief. "B- but I love you, and you don't make me feel like total Namagomi..." he pouted. Xellos teleported in and sat next to his old buddy Filia. 

** **

** **

** **

"Did some one call?" he smirked.Filia seethed and her eyes glowed a bright crimsoned. "DAMN YOU XELLOS!!" Xellos just ignored the raging dragon and walked over to Val. "Let me give you some advice, Val... Love can be painful, that's why we Mazoku hate it. Even though dragons like Filia say they're better they are still susceptible to this pain where as we Mazoku are not. But in case you do fall in love, don't take it too serious or you'll get hurt..." he winked at the impressionable youth.

** **

** **

Filia growled at him. "What do you know about love anyway?" she yelled, "Love is a wonderful beautiful thing." Xellos tiskd at her. " It's a very dangerous weapon Filia. Wars have been started due to love and it can cripple even the strongest warriors, I see nothing beautiful about that..." he said in a spiteful tone. Val was very confused so decided to sit down. Filia was utterly outraged.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

"But look at all the wonderful plays and poetry that have been written because of love, all the beautiful songs it inspires and it's because of love that this world exists." Filia said passionately, almost like one of Amelia's many justice speeches. Xellos felt his insides twisting and he felt sick. He felt it was way past time to pop her love and peace filled bubble with what he felt was reality. He couldn't stand her sappiness any longer. 

"Love also can hurt Filia, it is blind, deaf, and numb, and can cause terrible pain. Like loosing someone dear to you, like a father a lover ...*looks at Val* or a son...what would you do if anything happened to him Filia, would you still see this world through your naive rose colored glasses?"Those words fanged Filia with venomous accuracy. She felt as if she was paralyzed, those awful words paralyzed her. She found herself at a loss for words. Xellos smiled devilishly, like he was a wolf who had just made a pleasant kill.

****

****"...Check and mate..." he said. Then after that, silence. "It only hurts if you let it," she whispered. She quickly pulled out her mace and hit him on the head as hard as she could. "HATE HURTS TOO!" she growled.Val just sat there, very confused. 

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

Meanwhile, Liam and Lina were just finishing up a light after dinner snack (about 5 orders of roast beef, triple portions). "Ahhhhhhhhh, that was good that it was..." he sighed contently. "It sure was" Lina agreed. "Ya know Lee Lee, I know we only just met but I feel like I've known you forever. I mean your the only one who eats as much as me and manages not to blow up like a...blowfish..." he laughed. Lina laughed as she bit into the last of her food.

"Believe me kid, you probably know more about me than you think." She chuckled. Suddenly Liam didn't seem to bin a good a mood anymore. In fact he looked down right angry. "K-k-kid!?" he twitched, a vein popping from his neck. Lina blinked. "Wha-what did I say? Did I say something wrong?" she asked. "I'm 16 years old!!! I'm NOT A KID!!!!" he exploded. Luckily most of the people in the restaurant had left by then. Lina was shocked. " YOU ARE?" she shouted. Liam sank back into his chair.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah...I'm just short ok?" he pouted. Lina felt like crud, she knew first hand what it was like to be 'under-endowed' her self. I'm really sorry-but don't worry, you're young, you're still growing." She smiled. "Just trust me on that ok?" Liam sighed and rested his face on the table. "I would but my whole family has been telling me that for years now...it wont happen anytime soon..." he sighed.

"Don't give up hope yet... that's probably the worst thing you can do... if there's one thing I ever learned it's never give up hope." She winked. Liam seemed to cheer up a bit. "Yeah! What would Lina think of me if I lost hope over something so dumb," He sighed,"But it's not dumb to me..." Lina patted him on the back. "She'd think you're thinking too small...it doesn't matter how tall you are, or how physically strong you are...that's probably the last thing that matters. She wasn't very tall herself... although sometimes she wished she was." She trailed off. Liam's eyes brightened. 

"Wow Lee Lee, you must have studied history a lot!" Just then Gourry barged into the restaurant and spotted his long- time comrade."HEY LINA!! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" he shouted as he ran over to their table. Lina froze."…Hi... Gourry." She said flatly. Gourry smiled and pointed to Liam. "Hey lina? Who's the kid, is he your friend?" he asked innocently. Lina could feel the fires of Liam's anger on her back, literally! Lina gulped."...K-k-kid?!?!" he growled insanely. Lina laughed nervously. 

"This is Liam, and he's NOT a kid jellyfish for brains!" she shouted as she whacked Gourry over the head. Lima smiled, the face faulted suddenly. "Hey! Did he just your name was lina?" he asked curiously. Lina turned white as a ghost. "It's uhh his nick name for me!" she tried to smile genuinely. Gourry just gave her one of his usual confused looks. "But I thought Lina was your name Lina?" he wimpered. "NO! Its Lee Lee, REMEMBER!?" she shouted. Trying to get through to Gourry was very difficult and she was failing big time. Liam Frowned. 

"Um...Lina why did you lie to me about your name?" he asked, in a hurt tone. The jig was up and it was time to come clean. She just hoped he wasn't as clever as he appeared to be. "Well I didn't TECHNICALLY lie, Li IS a part of my name. I just ummm repeated the first sound, that's all." She laughed nervously. "Thanks a lot jellyfish." She grumbled to Gourry. "Well I don't see why you would in the first place...unless you were from the past, got sucked into a vortex, landed here in the future and you're really Lina Inverse my grandma! But that could never happen!" he laughed. Lina's jaw dropped. She picked it up off the floor and sighed. 

"You never know, stranger things HAVE happened..." she sighed once again.

"Hey we better go find the others they're waiting at that fountain for us you know..." Gourry mentioned. "Others? Oh yeah there were some other people with you that there were!" Liam said. "Yeah...Let's go before Filia turns Xellos into a pancake." Both Lina and Gourry Ran out quickly, neglecting one important thing. "Good bye…" Liam whispered sadly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone was still back at the fountain waiting. Xellos appeared to be petting a strange demon lama. (Note: this demon lama will be a running gag from not on, not unlike the Trigun cat, look for him k?) Filia sneered. "I hope you get rabies." The lama grew angry. "GEMU!!!" it screeched as it snapped at Filia. Filia blinked."DEMON LAMA!" she screamed as she ran in front of Val to protect him. Xellos turned to the lama and smiled. "It's ok little lama, she wont hurt you!" he giggled.

"Gemu! Gemu!" the lama chirped as it nuzzled Xellos. "What is that thing?" she screeched. Xellos smirked. "It is a secret!" he purred ah he waggled his finger. "It is NOT a Secret!! It's a demonic lama...but why does it like someone like you!?" she shouted. Val sighed and tapped Filia on the shoulder. "Mother, think about what your saying..." he said. "...Good point, I guess the lama fell in LOVE with the Namagomi." She sneered. 

"Uh Filia…" he whispered, "It's a boy lama." Filia Grinned, he left himself WIDE open. Then you two should be perfect together." She laughed. Xellos growled. And the lama, who was particularly insulted, screamed and bit Filia! "OWW! That thing bit me!!" she screamed in outrage more than the pain. Xellos smirked. " …A straight boy lama..." she mumbled to himself. "Can you guys stop fighting for ten minutes? It's getting late and we're gonna have to find a place to stay." Lina scolded.

A sudden voice came from behind. "I think I might be able to help you out with that Lina!" he said. It was Liam. Lina blinked in surprise."You followed us?" she asked.

"Yeah...gotta problem with that?" she smiled. Lina smiled the same smile. "Normally yes, but in the case, you're lucky." "Anyway, I know a guy in New Sairaag, who owes me a favor so I'm sure he'll let you all stay at the inn, how bout it Lina?" he offered.

"Thanks, I think we'll take you up on that." She smiled. Everyone who hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Liam only had one question on their minds."Who's the kid?" they all asked. Liam turned the brightest shade of red yet, and lina headed for cover. "K-k...k-k-k...KID!?!?!?!?!?!?" he raged, "BURST FLARE!!!! FIRE BALL!! DARE BRANDO!! FLARE ARROW!!! FIRE BALL!!!!! FIREBALL!!!!! FIREBALL!!!!"

*The end!*

Well that's the end of episode 2! What do you think? Please review!


	3. Mysteries of the past revealed! Ryoko an...

Chp 3: Big trouble in new sairagg

Chapter 3: Mysteries of the past revealed! Ryoko and Valrii make they're big entrance.

** **

** **

It was a sunny morning. Everyone awoke refreshed and invigorated. Liam and Lina wasted no time in getting downstairs for breakfast, and they made sure to drug Gourry so he wouldn't get any food. "Yum! This schtuff great! Want s'more sausage lina?" Liam said while scarfing down another sausage. "Yeah!" she said while stuffing her face. **"**Hey can I have a piece of your waffle I'll give you two bagels and another sausage for it!" Liam offered. Lina gave him a suspicious glare. She cut the waffle in half.

** **

"Gimmie the other food first." She said, while holding on to half of the waffle.

**"**You're so not trusting ...here," he said. He gave her the food plus a muffin, giving her a sheepish look. Lina sighed and gave him the whole waffle. "It comes from traveling with people who fight over food." She said in slight apology. "Yeah...but your lucky though. I wish I had someone to travel with." He said as he slurped some noodles. "You can come with us if you want." Lina said before she realized what she was saying.

** **

****Liam's eye lit up."Really thanks lina, it's great to know that there are people out there that still like adventure. I mean ever since the alliance, no one wants to travel or see things anymore..." Lina didn't have the heart to say no to him at that point. But something about what he had said intrigued her. "Alliance? What's the alliance?" she asked. **"**Yeah…you see the world has become so unstable now that any evil looking to destroy our world can just walk right in! So the gods and the dark lords made an alliance to fight anything that may invade this world, ever since then no one wants to seek danger because I guess they think that the danger will come to them...but I wanna be an adventurer Lina, I wanna be more than just a grocer or a farmer...I wanna be a part a something great..." Lina, feeling a little more inspired after that speech (inspired to do what, I have no clue) decided to add a little more fuel to his spirit's fire.

** **

Well you've found the right group! Adventure is my middle name!" she said enthused. Just then Filia and Val walked in. The walked over and joined them at the table. "Good morning" Lina managed to say between bites. "Good morning miss Lina, Liam! Did you sleep well?" she inquired. Liam gave her a smile. "Best ever" he nearly shouted. Lina just ate. **"**It's such a nice morning, where's Gourry?" she asked while taking a sip of tea (of which appeared out of nowhere ^_^) Liam winked at Lina. "He's still...asleep," Lina snickered a little, "And hopefully he'll be asleep till after breakfast."

** **

Suddenly a shady lady in a hood and cape walks in, Val freezes and shivers violently as she walks by. Filia became worried fast. **"**What's wrong Val?" she asked. He could barley talk he was shaking so badly. "Nnnni nnii dddont know I'm sssss aaa" he grabbed his head in pain, the lady looked at him, then walked on. Lina stopped eating. "Val? Are you ok buddy?" she put her hand on his shoulder, but she couldn't stop him.

Filia was starting to panic. "What's wrong with him?!" she shouted. Val screamed. Unrenowned to the rest of the gang, flashes of something hidden deeply in Val's past flickered in his mind; he saw a girl, a baby boy crying, and a woman being

incased and ceiled in ice… (Yes people, like Han solo ^^) Val passed out and fell to the floor shacking. Filia rushed over to his side, nearly knocking Lina out of her chair. Oh my Seified! VAL!" she was even more panicked now. She cradled him, unknowingly still being watched but the lady in the cloak. The lady turned and walked into the back room.

** **

Lina stared at the lady in the cloak as she walked by. A chill ran down her spine. "There's something weird is going on here." She whispered. At that moment Xellos decided to grace them with his presence. "Hello all! Good-" he stopped at the sight before him, "Grief...what happened to him?" he asked. Lina stood up and walked over to the trickster. " I don't know, but I'm going to go find out, Xellos come with me..." she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him with her. Liam was about to protest about being left behind, but Lina was too fast for him. "Liam, stay here and help Filia." Before he could say anything she dragged Xellos off, leaving him to deal with Filia.

** **

At this point the purple priest was more than a little confused.What happened miss Lina, what happened to Val?" he asked. "A lady in a cloak walked in and Val started literally spazzing. The end result is what you just saw." She said seriously. **"**Hmm…you didn't sense any magic?" Xellos asked curiously. Surely the great sorceress could tell if there was any weird magic involved. "No." she answered flatly. **"**Odd...very odd…" he mumbled, "And it doesn't help the fact that I had a discussion with her the other day..."

** **

Lina stared at him curiously. "What was that?" she asked. "It's nothing... nothing you need to worry about Lina" he laughed nervously. " She went in there…" Lina stating the obvious as usual. They both went deep into the under ground bowls of the inn. They finally saw two people, the shady lady and a lady who looked too much like Xellos for her own good! "Xellos, is that an associates of yours?" she asked, almost smirking? Xellos was very confused indeed. Lina motioned to move a little closer; they hid behind a beam.

** **

"Damn I couldn't find anything; we'll haft to strip the whole town now!" the shady lady said with a grunt-hiss. She took out her anger on a poor defenseless demon Lama, which after being struck with one of her iron punches was reduced to dust. The Xellos lady sweat dropped."Aww c'mon, you know you like that part best!" she laughed nervously. Obviously a little unnerved by the lady in the cloak's truck driver mannerisms.

** **

**"**You gotta point there but, still it's a big hassle and we have better things to do ya know?" she half sighed. The Xellos lady gave her a classic puppy dog pout. 

"But this is important, in order to eradicate the problem, you need to help me!" she said in an almost chibi voice. Lina blinked. What did she mean by eradicate the problem? "I know I know, we gotta fumigate... damn, there's no fun in doing this any more! As soon as this thing's over, I'm working for Genean...

The purple girl perked up a little."Oh no problem, I just need you help on this one that's all. I appreciate you help, Val!" she chirped. The woman sneered as she pulled of her hood, to reveal spiky teal hair, two amber like eyes, and two small horns on the sides of her head (you know Ryoko from Tenchi muyo? Kinda like that.) "Hey now, what have I told you about calling me that, the name's Valrii! VAL-RII, not Val, that's a male's name and I am certainly NO male. She stated with a prudish tone. The other one sweat dropped. **"**Hmmm sorry, in most races it unisex," she laughed a little nervously. Just the lina noticed a striking resemblance of Val in the Valrii girl. The resemblance was frightening really.

** **

"Well not in mine tootz! I'll see ya at sun set in the usual spot." Valrii stated. The Xellos impersonator clapped her hands together in delight."Ok then, we'll clean up this mess at sundown then tata!" As she said that she teleported away, Cheshire cat style. Valrii teleported away shortly there after. Lina just looked dumbfounded at Xellos. "Is she a friend of yours Xellos?" she snickered. Xellos looked unusually nervous, especially for him. "N-no! I've never met her before but..." his eyes grew wide open in shock, "Such power, Lina we need to find out what's going on and fast." He said in the most worried sounding voice he was capable of making. Lina was stunned. " Why's that Xellos?" she was barely able to ask. 

** **

"All I know is I sensed something weird from the purple one...she's so strong..." he trailed off. Lina smirked. **"**She reminded me of you." She snickered. Xellos blushed a little. " Really? You think so?" he laughed uneasily. Lina nodded. "Just something about her screamed "Xellos"" she stated as a matter of factly. Xellos became increasingly uneasy. "Well that might be but we have more important things to worry about right now!" he fidgeted. Lina acknowledged him and she started to run back, but she didn't realize that it was so dark. She turned around only to find that Xellos had teleported away. "HEY! Don't leave me here! Awww! Now which way is the way back…" she stumbled around in the dark for a while.

** **

****When Lina eventually found her way back, she smacked Xellos, then quickly told everyone about what she and Xellos had seen. Filia was in hysterics.**"**Somebody tell me what happened to Val!" she sobbed. Val was sitting at the table, he seemed to be ok, but Filia was still very shaken. "Mother I'm so sorry for worrying you. I'm ok now really..." he assured her, but to no avail. Filia just shot look after evil look at Xellos. **"**You had something to do with this didn't you!" she accused. Xellos became very serious. 

"I had nothing to do with this..." he stated firmly. Just then Lina decided to intervene. **"**Filia leave Xellos alone." She commanded them as is they were children.

** **

Val tried desperately to keep the piece, and to prevent Filia from passing out.

"Mother I'll ok now really..." Lina spoke up. "He had nothing to do with it. He maybe mean and play tricks on you and make fun of you, but he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you or Val or any of us…" Xellos was touched. " Lina…that's so sweet…" Lina gave him a sly stare. "Not unless if it would be to his advantage anyway…" Xellos fell over. Liiiiiiiiinaaaahaaaaaaaaa!!!" he whined. Val fidgeted…and coughed a little.

"Mother, I have something to tell you..." he said barley above a whisper. Filia rushed over to his side. "What is it Val sweetheart?" she asked.

** **

**"**When I had that 'attack' I saw things, disturbing things, about that lady I think..." he looked around nervously. "What kinds of things?" Lina asked.

"I couldn't make most of it out but there was this girl, a baby crying...and..." he trailed off…the last vision was the most strangely painful. "A woman being condemned to a frozen death?" he said with grave seriousness. "Yeah, how did you know, Xellos?" Val was caught a little of guard. How on earth did Xellos know about his vision?

"I knew who she was from the moment I saw her, all I needed was to confirm it was her..." Lina quirked a brow. 

** **

**"**So who is she? -" Lina was cut off by a worried Filia. "Who did this to my Val?" she demanded. "Her name is Valrii Maad Valcrii, she is one of the most powerful ancient dragons that ever were born. After she was excommunicated from her race, she became angry, and through this world into chaos. Finally she was captured and given the frozen death..." Filia blinked. **"**Valrii Maad Valkrii?" she asked, obviously not knowing a thing about her. "Have you herd of her?" Xellos asked. "Only in a few stories I happened to hear pieces of." She stated. "Well the reason why Val has had these dreams is because he also carries the name Maad Valkrii..." he stated nonchalantly.

** **

"WHAT?! What did you say?" Filia screamed in disbelief. Xellos Removed the two cones he had shoved in his ears conveniently before Filia screamed. **"**They are related, how I am not sure, he would have been a toddler at the time she was imprisoned..." she said. Val looked sad for a moment. "Sister...she's my sister...I can remember her somewhat. I feel like I knew her, she's not bad, not evil at all...at least I think so. "That may be the case, but she's working for that woman now... she may want vengeance of some kind..." after that was said there was silence. Then Val spoke up. "When I had the vision, all my visions that she was in.they were so happy and filled with joy, she's not evil I know she's not..." The tension grew more as time went on; no one realized that the sun was slowly setting. "Lina the sun..." Xellos said. There was no telling what would happen later on that night, they'd just haft to go and find out the answers for them selves. 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
